An epicyclic gearing of the aforementioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,732 A. Power splitting within the gearing is accomplished by a first planetary stage, which comprises a sun gear, a planetary carrier equipped with planets and a ring gear. The drive power provided by a motor is introduced into the gearing via the sun gear, which in this respect functions as a power input, and power splitting occurs on the planetary carrier as well as on the ring gear. The planetary carrier is coupled to a first output shaft. The ring gear is coupled to the sun gear of the second gearing stage. The second gearing stage comprises a stationary ring gear and a planetary carrier equipped with dual planets. This planetary carrier is coupled to a second output shaft.